Black Light
by C.I Syn
Summary: Long story short, In the OSA story ark Gohan has an annoying lack of manly pride. In other words the boy hath no balls! Lets see what happens when we throw some attitude into the mix. First try hope it works!
1. I can do down!

Black Light.

I can do down!

It's been seven years since the defeat of the evil monster cell. The earth has been enjoying a time of long needed peace. However those seven years has been anything but peace full for our young hero. Son Gohan, plagued with the guilt of his fathers death had thrown him self intently into his training as well as his studies, vowing to never disappoint anyone ever again. The death of Goku had changed him, having to take up his role in the family and help his moth erase Goten, the son that Goku never got to meet.

We meet our young hero speeding toward Satan City on his trusty nimbus cloud. You see, after his defeat of cell the Z-Fighters faded back into the wood work of society and all started lives for them selves and in doing such, they all decided to just let Hurcule Satan the Current world marshal arts champ to take the credit, all deciding that it would be for the best. After all the years of training and never having the chance to make his own friends, Chi-chi decided that Gohan should take his senior year at Orange Star Academy in Satan City. Thus our young hero must embark on the most terrifying challenge that he will ever face. . .

High School!

~^~v~^~v~^~v~^~

"Man, I wish that school didn't have to start so early. I didn't even get in half of my morning work out!" said the very disgruntled Gohan as he flew over the tall buildings and structures that mad up Satan city.

"Well Nimbus, guess this is my stop, Catch you LAAAAAAAAATEEERR!!!!!" Yelled Gohan, over the music flowing into his ears from his new ccPod, as he jumped off of the little flying cloud. As he fell he heard the sound of police sirens mixed with screaming and the occasional gun shot.

"Oh joy, and I thought that I was going to have a normal morning." He mumbled sarcastically. "Well, I didn't get that second half of my work out. . ." he said as a second thought. Chuckling in a frighteningly Vegita like manner, he powered up becoming the legendary Super Saiya-jin and blasting off, following the sounds of the disturbance.

As he flew lower he could see what had gone from a bank robbery to a high speed car chase. The blue truck raced down the street picking off police cursers like they were nothing, the masked men in the car laughing and counting the stolen money that they had procured from the bank. Completely unaware that their golden haired pursuer was closing in fast, very fast. All their heads wiped around when the car jerked backward and to see that the back of the roof was ripped off and a seeming normal looking blond haired man dropped into the back seat.

"Now listen, I have places to be so if you could just turn you selves in peacefully than I can just be on my way, so if you please just stop the truck that would be great. Your other options are . . . well, there less than satisfactory for the later party, that's you by the way." Said Gohan, in the most condescending tone he could muster. All the masked men looked at each other and the nodded in agreement. Once they were done unloading all of there ammo on the less than surprised teen, they shared a very shocked and sacred look.

Gohan looked down at his arm holster for his ccPod when the music suddenly cut off, to see that it was blasted apart. "Fuck no!" He whispered. After spiting out all of the bullets that had found there way into his mouth he looked up at the crooks with a look that mad all but he driver, who was concentrating on the road, soil them selves. The young Saiya-jin slammed his feet down through the car floor and into the pavement, effectively stopping the truck, then jumped out and grabbed hold of the back bumper and took off into the air ranting the whole way.

"YOU ASSHOLES, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT I HAVE TO DO TO SAVE UP FOR THIS THING?!!!!!" he screamed at the crooks who looked utterly petrified, as he held up the broken ccPod.

"HAVE YOU EVER TRIED TO BABY-SIT TWO PRE-K SAIYA-JINS, WHO I AM ALMOST SURE BOTH HAVE A.D.D, AND TRY AND STUDY AT THE SAME TIME FOR 10 HOURS? NO DIDN'T THINK SO!!!!!" he said as he kept ranting.

"Oh, please!!!" cried the masked men; "Let us down, were sorry!" wailed one of them.

"Down," said Gohan in a dangerous whisper. "I can do down." He said as he flew towards the Satan city theater district. All of the sudden, with a primal roar, Gohan launched the car into the air and the flipped over as it came down slamming it down on one of surrounding buildings decorative spikes, effectively lodging it there for the city to sort out.

With that he blasted off in the direction of the school that he was five minutes late for, almost slamming into a little yellow jet copter in the process.

~^~v~^~v~^~v~^~

It had been a very odd morning for Videl Satan as she sat in home room, mulling over the events of that morning. She had been late getting up, so when she got the call to go help with a bank robbery, she was just getting dressed. When she arrived on scene she was told that they had taken off with the money and that it had turned into a chase. The morning got even worse as it went on, when she finally managed to track down the robbers the sight that was waiting was like nothing that she had ever seen before. And when she was going in for a closer look she was almost rammed by some golden flash as it rocketed away. Then when questioning the robbers about how they had gotten in to that particular position, that wouldn't stop screaming about some golden man with super powers that looked like a regular guy with blond hair. The most intriguing thing was that he was wearing an Orange Star Academy badge.

As she sat contemplating who the mystery hero was, her day was only about to get more interesting. The teacher stood up to make an announcement. "Class, can I have your attention. We have a new student joining us today he name is Son Gohan. He set record scores in every subject entrance exam he took."

Snapped out of her thoughts by the teacher's introduction she looked to the front of the class to get a better look at the new kid. He was yet well proportioned with hair that was leaning on the long side that fell softly from his head to from his face only to end in stiff spikes at the bottoms of each lock. He had spiked studs in each ear and was wearing a dark grey t-shirt over a white long sleeve shirt, and black jeans, his belt buckle had the image of a ball with four stars on it and it had a small chain that looped around to the back attached to it. 'Probably for his wallet' though Videl as she finished her assessment. He seemed interesting enough but what was the most interesting thing about his was what he said next.

"So, Gohan," questioned the teacher, "Tell us about your self."

". . . What is there to tell?" He said in a deep yet soft almost disinterested voice. With that, he looked up at the seat next to Videl, gave her a small smile and started up the stares to claim the seat. What was that feeling that she was getting in the pit of her stomach? Was it from the smile, what was this Gohan character doing to her. . .

A/N: First fan-fic, what do you think? That scene, obviously from Hancock, was intentional so. . .

Review and there may be more.


	2. whispered questions and chuckled answers

A/N: You want it, you got it! Also I would like to say that I will in fact be shaping the Buu saga to my likening yet still remaining cannon more or less, and have no thought of how an ending will work out, there is much more were this came from!

Sadly I do not own the best action cartoon in history, nor am I Tom. If you didn't catch that reference then you shouldn't even be reading DBZ fan fiction.

RIP Toonami. (Takes moment of silence then goes to watch DBZ episodes online) Layta,

C.I. Syn

Five minutes earlier. . . . .

Gohan landed on the school roof, de-transformed, and headed for the door so he could find his way to main office. Once he gathered his class assignments and paper work for his parents to sign (emergency cards and code of conduct contracts and such.) he made his way to his class.

When he found the room he popped his head in the door and asked the teacher over the dull roar of the students already seated if it was the correct class. When that was confirmed, he stepped in through the door, and introduced him self properly to the teacher.

"Hello, I'm Son Gohan, I-" He was cut off as the teacher cheerily grasped his hand and started to shake it with drastically more vigor than was clearly necessary.

"My word you're Son Gohan! You achieved perfect scores on all of your entrance exams!" He said excitedly, slightly frightening the young demi-saiyajin. "Please excuse me wile I introduce you to the rest of the class."

As he said this, Gohan scanned the class's Ki, as to see if there was anyone that piqued his interest. He got a very dull reading from the majority if not the entire class, all except for one Ki signature. He zeroed in on it and then gasped. The uncommonly strong Ki was indeed coming from the small girl in one of the upper rows. When he took a closer look while schooling his features into his mastered look of indifference that, while unlike Vegeta's, almost scorn full look, his was more soft and disinterested with just a hint of mischief in his eyes. He studied the girl closely and saw that she was quite beautiful, from the soft futures of her face to the color of her almost purple eyes. 'She could be some one of interest, even more from the way the she is sizing me up, and not in the way that most of the other girls are, she is looking at me like a fighter looks at a potential opponent. That along with her Ki could only mean that she is indeed a fighter, and a strong one at that.' He thought.

"So, Gohan," questioned the teacher, "Tell us about your self."

'What could I tell them that wouldn't make me seem like a dork or like a jock or like a complete asshole, all of which I have been known to do in the past? That's the thing that I most hate about this infernal institution, that they pidgin hole them selves in to all these asinine groups and- oh, better say something hmmm. Well if you can't dazzle them with brains, baffle them with bull-shit. . . . .'

". . . What is there to tell?" he said with a small smirk. 'That will do nicely . . . for now anyway.' He said to him self, and then glancing at the open seat next 'interesting girl' as he had dubbed her until further notice, he made his way up the isle. Just as he got to the seat, the girl sitting next to 'interesting girl' shot up and introduced her self.

"Hi there cutie, I'm Elisa." She said in a bubbly voice that was almost reminiscent of Bulma when she was younger. Elisa was a short slim Blond with short hair, a nice figure proudly displayed in the short skirt and green tube top that she was wearing. Then she pointed to the boy next to her and introduced her as Sharpener. He stood up to shake Gohan's hand. He was about a half a foot taller than Gohan, as well as being very muscular with long blond hair that went down to about his lower back. When he put his hand out to shake, Gohan saw him tense the muscles in his lower arms, and then he noticed the central vain in the wrist pulse in preparation for exertion. 'Well, looks like the gym-rat is about to scare poor little me with his firm hand shake hmmm. . . . .'

"HiAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" was all that was heard in the class room when Gohan shook his hand, Gohan just standing there smirking away. "I-I-I mean Hi, I'm Sharpener. That was some grip you have there! You must be pretty strong dude. Hey listen, I'm Capitan of the Boxing club and-"

"Sharp, don't go recruiting the new guy to be your punching bag now, he just got here besides he's just to cute to ruin that face of his." Chirped Elisa, while Sharpener sat down grumbling about how he was one hundred times better looking then Gohan, and muttering fraises like "He didn't have to squeeze so hard!" to himself.

"And this," she said, motioning toward 'interesting girl' who was, as motioned previously, in the seat right next to the young Saiya-jin "is our very own celebrity, Satan Videl! That's right she's Mr. Satan's daughter!" she chirped.

'Damn that Elisa! Must she always advertise that! I just wish that for one second that people would just stop labeling me as such and treating me like a princess or kissing my ass just to get to my father!' thought Videl as she scrunched down into her seat as if waiting for this mysterious new guy to start groveling to her. That is until. . . .

Mean while in 'Gohan land'. . . .

'So, this is the daughter of _El Puts-o Grande_ hmm? She is defiantly interesting. I think that I'm going to have to get to know her if I am ever going to figure out what the hell kind of garbage the media and Capitan Fro Head have been feeding these people. Plus she is really cute, and it seems that a certain little heiress isn't too proud of her fame. She could make a good friend and it seems that I'm falling into this group anyway so. . .' thought Gohan.

"Hello, Miss. Satan. So, in all honesty, are you just some rich girl riding daddy's wave? Or is there a personality that comes with this beautiful visage that I see before me?" he whispered in a heady voice as he was sitting down as so that his head was momentarily bent near hers, with a softer smirk than his usual version.

Videl could only gasp as she felt his warm breath over her shoulder. She felt her face warm instantly as she heard his words and what he was asking. 'Did he just completely disregard the whole - Satan - part and ask about her personally?' she then for some odd reason, started to giggle a little before catching her self and looking up at him only to see that he was sitting there with one arm over the back of his chair and the other hand holding his head up, his hair falling over his shoulder just a bit, blocking out the morning sun and giving him a more shadowy look to his already mysteriously play full smirk that he had employed so well. 'Is he really waiting for an answer? That wasn't just some adorable- I mean cute- AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!!!! I mean umm. . . .Well placed pick up line?' she thought bewildered at the young saiya-jin's antics. Gohan just sat there with a lazy half smile on his face as he waited for the girl to collect her self.

"Well? What's the verdict, are you spoiled rich girl or are you someone that is worth it?" he whispered/chuckled as he place his head on the desk with his face looking at Videl as the teacher started the lesson.

"Yes, of course there's more to me than that. It's just that, you're- you're- you're the first person who has asked me that ever since the cell games, Thank you." she said in a meek and shy voice, then she said in an equally chuckling tone, "Now shush, so I can pay attention to the lesson!"

"Ok, ok, your welcome by the way." Said Gohan

V~^~V~^~V~^~V~^~V

As the lesson went on, Gohan giving most of the answers to his new friends, he doodled, having finished the work with in the first five minutes. When the bell finally rang, they all got up to gather their things. Elisa started babbling away, at what Gohan would soon learn was her normal pace, to Videl and just as he made to ask Sharpener when lunch was he heard something that made him stop in his tracks.

"Hey guys," started Elisa, "Did you hear anything about that new superhero, There calling him the gold fighter! I heard he's, like super strong, can fly, super fast, and super cute!" She giggled as an after thought.

There was only one thing that Gohan had left to say, "Mother Fuc-,"

"Come on Brain Boy Were going to be late for gym!" Laughed Sharpener, as he dragged the twitching Gohan out of the room.

A/N: This is the new and improved (cough-proof read-cough) version!!! I actually had that 'personality' conversation almost exactly with this girl that I like just the other day and it went well for me so I just thru it in there.


	3. WHO IS THIS GUY!

A/N: Sup peoples! I'm going t o start doing this on a weekly basis so that should work out well. The song featured this week is called New Perspective by Panic at the Disco.

Gym class, the bane of all, non-athletic student's existence.

When the four friends split to go to the separate locker rooms Sharpener showed Gohan to his locker, and began to get changed for class.

"Holy shit dude! You are seriously ripped; you really should come out for the boxing club. You could become a decent fighter with a little practice." Said Sharpener after Gohan removed his shirt. It was not that what Gohan had worn to school was overly baggy; it was just that unlike the typical muscle headed gym rat, his muscles were solid and very dense, creating a very toned and sculpted physique. They also could not help but notice that he had a rather large tattoo of a long coiled dragon on his back, that looked like the folk tale dragon Shenlong.

He looked up at the rest of his classmates looking at him with either envy or even resentment. 'Well, maybe they will lay off me about being well educated.' Thought Gohan as he finished changing for gym. 'Well, they haven't seen anything yet! Man I hope we're playing rugby or football or something' He thought, with an evil smirk on his face.

V~^~V~^~V~^~V~^~V

Once every one finished changing and the girls finished ogling Gohan in his gym cloths, the Gym teacher, Coach Maddox, instructed the class to do the warm up exercises. Sharpener, Elisa and Videl took Gohan to an open space where they usually did there exercises, showing him what to do.

The exercises, as Gohan discovered, consisted of independent stretching and then a set of twenty push ups and thirty five sit ups, then a lap around the track.

"I know that's a little tough to start out with, but the school is trying to keep us in the best shape." Videl said to Gohan as they were stretching. "Don't feel bad if you can't keep up."

'That condescending little-' thought Gohan as finished his stretch. "Oh, thank you for your concern. I really don't know about these work outs. . ."said Gohan, trying to fake apprehension.

"I-I-I just. . ." he started timidly, and then quickly back flipped, and landed in a hand stand . . . on his finger tips. "I just don't see how this is even considered exercise." Said Gohan coming back to his typical, 'make you look like a dumb ass', tone of voice.

All the others could do was gape, as he added insult to injury by balancing on one hand and continuing, then finishing before everyone. Then in a swift motion, he hoped back onto his feet and walked over to a tree that was near where they were warming up and almost walked up it to the branch. Hanging almost seven ft. of the ground, he started his sit ups.

The coach finally decided that was enough of a warm up for every one, the rest of the class deftly agreeing with him. When they headed down to the field, the coach told them to make teams for capture the flag. Videl and Sharpener were made captains, and Sharpener had the first pick.

"Gohan, you're on my team!" shouted Sharpener.

'Good, now I can get back at that jerk for making me look like idiot during warm up' thought Videl, as she glared at Gohan. 'Look at him! He didn't even break a sweat doing those moves! Come to think of it, the crooks today did describe the gold fighter as having the same type of build and the same type of clothing, but he was blond. Gohan couldn't be him, he has black hair. But then, there were those guys from the cell games that could change their hair, but dad said that it was only tricks and light shows. But then how do you account for all that scared land on the sight of the cell games. . . .Gohan's defiantly hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is!'

"Hey Videl! Earth to Videl!" Yelled Elisa. "We're starting the game, come on!"

V~^~V~^~V~^~V~^~V

Gohan and Sharpener stood toward the back of their team, planning a strategy while the other players lined up in front.

"Do you really think that your plan will work?" Asked Sharpener hesitantly.

"Yes, but only if you do exactly what I said then we can really stick to the other team!" said Gohan, a predator grin plastered across his face.

When the game started Videl kept an eye on Gohan, especially after she saw him conversing with Sharpener. 'What are those two up to?' she thought. Then, right when they were out of her line of sight, they vanished. She turned around when she heard a noise only to find Sharpener making a mad dash for the flag. She took off after him, gaining ground on him quickly and tagged him. When Sharpener turned around, he was laughing. Videl stared at him in confusion, until looked around him and saw Gohan speeding toward them, the flag clutched in his hand.

"What!" Videl screamed in frustration, and moved to get in his way. 'It makes no difference, he won't get past me!' she thought in determination. He kept barreling at her, right until she could reach out to tag him. She lunged at him and was amazed to fall right through him at the last minute as if he wasn't even there.

"What the hell was that!" she grunted as she made to get up just in time to see Gohan walk over the line to his side, thus ending the game. Gohan turned to look at Videl and smirked as usual then he winked.

V~^~V~^~V~^~V~^~V

'What is his deal? Does he just have to one up me every chance he gets?' thought Videl while changing back into her school cloths, albeit same type of cloths.

'Just how does he move so fast?' Videl thought as she put her shoes on and hurried after Elisa.

When the girls caught up to Gohan and Sharpener, Videl started in on him in full police mode.

"How did you do that? All of that stuff, with out breaking a sweat? It takes years of training to control your body like that! Also, this morning the people that were attacked by the 'Gold Fighter' said that he was wearing almost exactly what you're wearing, and had your body type. What is you're story Son Gohan?" she screamed, all without taking a breath. Gohan glaring at her, just walked up next to her and leaned down, less than an inch away from her ear and said,

"Have you ever heard the saying 'Ignorance is bliss'? My story, as you put it would turn your world up side down." He then walked past her on to his next class that he took apart from the rest of the group, due to his advanced test scores.

"What's, his problem! Elisa said to her very shocked, and slightly blushed, friend.

"Well, I didn't want to say anything, but we have lockers right next to each other. He has some major scars that don't just look like what one would get in school yard scuffles. They also very in age, some even look like they have expanded with his skin as he grew up, like he has had them from when he was really little, you know."

"Wow! That sounds so odd. He doesn't seem like the type to be getting in fights." said Elisa.

"Not to mention that sick dragon tattoo that he has on his back." Laughed Sharpener.

"Who are you Son Gohan?" whispered Videl as they headed off to their next class.

V~^~V~^~V~^~V~^~V

After that period, it was time for lunch and the three friends headed to the cafeteria, hoping to find their new friend and apologize for what had happened earlier. When they collected their food, they went outside to enjoy the beautiful day when heard some the sound of an acoustic guitar followed by girls rush rushing by, giggling and tittering to each other about some guy playing music in a tree some where. Videl was about to make some remark about how idiotic some girls could be about guys some times when she was interrupted by the person that was playing the guitar, when he started to sing,

_**I feel the salty waves come in  
I feel them crash against my skin  
And I smile as I respire because I know they'll never win**_

_**There's a haze above my TV  
That changes everything I see  
And maybe if I continue watching  
I'll lose the traits that worry me**_

'Wait, I know that voice,' thought Videl, as she looked over to see people start to wander over in the direction of one of the trees in the middle of the court yard out side of the cafeteria. She looked at the person sitting in the tree lazily with one leg hanging off the branch, his eyes closed as he sang.

"OMG!!!!! That's Gohan!" said Elisa excitedly.

_**Can we fast-forward to go down on me?  
Stop there and let me correct it  
I wanna live a life from a new perspective  
You come along because I love your face  
And I'll admire your expensive taste  
And who cares divine intervention  
I wanna be praised from a new perspective  
But leaving now would be a good idea  
So catch me up on getting out of here**_

_**Taking everything for granted but we still respect the time  
We move along with some new passion knowing everything is fine  
And I would wait and watch the hours fall in a hundred separate lines  
But I regain repose and wonder how I ended up inside**_

_**Can we fast-forward to go down on me?  
Stop there and let me correct it  
I wanna live a life from a new perspective  
You come along because I love your face  
and I'll admire your expensive taste  
And who cares divine intervention  
I wanna be praised from a new perspective  
But leaving now would be a good idea  
So catch me up on getting out of here**_

_**More to the point, I need to show  
How much I can come and go  
Other plans fell through  
And put a heavy load on you  
I know there's no more that need be said  
When I'm inching through your bed  
Take a look around instead and watch me go**_

_**Stop there and let me correct it  
I wanna live a life from a new perspective  
You come along because I love your face  
and I'll admire your expensive taste  
And who cares divine intervention  
I wanna be praised from a new perspective  
But leaving now would be a good idea  
So catch me up on getting out of here**_

It's not fair, just let me perfect it  
Don't wanna live a life that was comprehensive  
'cause seeing clear would be a bad idea  
Now catch me up on getting out of here  
So catch me up I'm getting out of here

He finished of the song with a flourish of his hand over the strings of the guitar. It seemed as if he had woken up out of a trance, when he heard the sound of applauds. He looked around to see a good number of his classmates sitting around the tree or at least looking over in his direction clapping. As he hopped out of the tree, and walked over to his friends.

"Hey guys, um what were they clapping about? Did I miss something?" He asked looking around.

"No, only that you rock dude! Where did you learn to play like that?" asked Sharpener, motioning towards Gohan's guitar.

"Oh, umm, well, a few years back I was going through some shit and, well playing music helped and it is the least destructive way to vent ones problems. I just got here so busting up the chem. Lab was out so after I ate my lunch, I just started to play a song that I like." Said Gohan, in a voice that was entirely new to his friends. One that lacked any of his normal bite or bitter humor behind it, and he was smiling, albeit small, but smiling none the less.

Videl was amazed at how much younger and more approachable just that smile mad him look. 'He looks almost innocent when he does that, like he isn't up to something. Just who are you Son Gohan?' thought Videl as the group went to a spot on the grass to eat.

"Look, Gohan," said Videl hesitantly, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier, for what ever it was that I said that made you mad." Sighed Videl. She was never one to just give apologies up, especially since she didn't quiet know what it was that she was apologizing for in the first place! 'Why is Gohan having this effect on me? It must just be that he is trying to hide something from me. That must be the problem.'

"It's ok, I mean you really didn't do anything major. It's just that I don't like when people write off what they don't understand because they cant comprehend what is around them." Said Gohan, again adopting his 'I'm to smart for that so don't even bother' look, as he smirked pointedly at Videl.

"Listen buddy I-" started Videl, when she was cut off by Elisa trying to diffuse the situation. Videl just 'humf'ed and stuck to glaring at Gohan like the puzzle he was.

V~^~V~^~V~^~V~^~V

"That's it, there just has to be something about him! He keeps looking at me with that 'I know something you don't' face and It's driving me crazy!" ranted Videl, as her and Elisa walked away from the school a few yards behind Sharpener and the new bane of her existence. "Plus, didn't you hear? He lives in the 439 mountain district! That's Mt. Pauzu for Kami's sake! But there he is walking with the rest of us. Don't you think that it is just a little bit odd that the same day that this super powered kid shows up, so does the mysterious Gohan, who then defies all stereotypes about advanced students and is just bound to have a checkered past?"

"You know what I think," asked Elisa, "I think that you like him."

"I DO NOT LIKE SON GOHAN!" screamed Videl, loud enough for every one, Gohan included, to hear as they came to the corner.

"Love you too babe!" He called back and then disappeared from view.

"That's it!" Videl screeched through gritted teeth. "I'm going to nock that kids block off." She then took off after her prey only to find an empty ally. What put her off the most is that it was a dead end.

Not for the last time of that day she thought to her self, 'Who is Son Gohan?'

Gohan could only laugh, as he took off from the roof top just above were his pursuer was.

V~^~V~^~V~^~V~^~V

"Man, Videl is something ells that's for sure!" said Gohan to no one in particular as he speed toward Burma's House. He had decided that he could, and on some level, should help out with protecting the city. But he was going to need some sort of disguise if he was going to fight, as well as something more durable than his shirt. 'I don't want to be having to explain bullet wholes in my clothing.'

V~^~V~^~V~^~V~^~V

After exchanging pleasantries with the family, and arranging to pick Trunks up on his way home the next day to spend the night, Gohan waited while playing video games with Trunks, Bulma walked in to show Gohan what she made him.

"This is a watch that will transform your clothing to the suit that you designed. I don't know why you didn't like the one that I came up with, it was so good looking." She said wistfully as she handed the watch over to Gohan. "Here, try it on!"

"Ok, so I just press this button here and-" Suddenly, Gohan felt a jolt of energy coarse over him, as the particles of the suit energized and formed.

There stood Gohan wearing a modified version of the saiya-jin armor. It was a black, form fitting, thicker almost Kevlar material with flexible plating layered in to the top of the out fit. The bottom was form fitting as well with the same time of plaiting in the sides. There was a thin leather belt that held the top to the bottom. The ensemble was completed with black, steel toe ridding boots and a pair of tinted goggles that covered his eyes.

"This is so cool, Thank you Bulma I really appreciate this." said Gohan while giving his friend a hug.

"Oh, and that ear piece that's attached to the goggles, it acts as a phone and is programmed to call home on your command and for here just say 'Bulma' and it will call here. You can program all the numbers you want in but those two I just figured you would need for right now. Also it is tuned in to police scanners." Said Bulma.

"Thanks again guys! Said Gohan, as he took off.

"Home." He commanded his phone.

"Hello! Who is this?" chirped his little brother Goten over the phone line.

"Hey bro, could you do me a favor?" asked Gohan while he powered up to super saiya-jin.

"Yeah?"asked Goten as Gohan rocketed off toward Satan City, spotting a little yellow jet copter and catching the scanner signal from it.

"Could you tell mom I'm going to be home late tonight?" said Gohan as he rocketed after the copter.

A/N: If I did own any bit of the DB franchise than this would not be –fan-fiction now would it?

Hey just a reminder, If anyone has something that they would like to see gohan sing or play than just ask and I will work it in there if I like it. Just make it some thing that fits the story.

C.I Syn

Layta!


	4. I'm Not SHORT!

**I'M BACK! After a long spring of heart ache, and an epic summer of action and adventure our hero the great C.I Syn returns to fandom with some great new Ideas. Let's get this party started!**

vvvvvvvvvvvv

Things had not been going well for Videl, not well at all. 'I had started off the evening on such a good note to…'she thought sarcastically. She had been called to help break up a turf war going down in an old abandon factory that evening and somehow ended up being the target of both rival gangs. Whoever killed her, got to keep the territory. 'What are the other officers doing out there?' she thought.

*Outside*

"Hey, you think she's ok in there?" asked one of the rookie officers.

"Don't worry 'bout none, aight? Girl can handle herself. She is the champ's daughter after all! Hahaha…" placated one of the older officers.

"But what if she isn't really as strong a people think and he is in over her head?" asked worried rookie #2, fearing for the girl that all the rookies had come to care for like a younger sister.

"Haha, yeah and a big green space man is the one who really blew up the moon." Said one of the older officers, in a sarcastic manner.

*inside the factory*

Videl was getting really run down now. Sure, she was a very good martial artist, but after taking out thirty or so men she was getting quite tired and there were about one hundred that still needed to be dealt with. Little did she know, however that her soon to be savior was waiting up in the rafters of the building watching the fight in amusement. 'Not too shabby.' He thought so himself as she dogged a gunshot. 'Although her Ki control, or lack thereof, makes her run out of steam a lot quicker than she should.' He was shocked out of his reverie, however when one of the gang leaders stopped everyone for a moment.

"Hey guys, umm….do you really think that we should be doing this? I mean, just think of what Mr. Satan would do if he ever found out that it was us that iced he kid?"

*in the rafters*

'Wow, what a puss! HAHA…wait a mo, are they agreeing with him?' thought Gohan.

"HOLD ON!" He yelled making his presents known. "ARE YOU SERIOUSLY BACKING DOWN FROM A100 ON 1 FIGHT BECAUSE YOU WORRIED ABOUT WHAT THE BO-ZO WITH AN AFRO WILL DO? HAHAHAHA, man the standards on criminals have really gone down."

"Hey, just who do you tink you are you scared little fag? If you're so big get down here and face us! Den you can talk all you want about 'standards'." Yelled the other leader.

"Me? Come down there? Oho noooo no no no no. See, you don't want that." Chuckled Gohan.

"Why, afraid will hurt you? Got balls enough to talk shit about The Champ but you won't come and face us like a man? You're nothing but a coward and a weakling." Spat the enraged gangster.

'Coward? WEAKLING?' This was something up with which Gohan's ego simply would not put, and judging by the small crater that was created on impact by him landing a few yards from where Videl just sat stunned, he was planning to do something about that little notion. Stepping out of the three by three ft. dent in the concrete ground created by his landing, he looked up from the ground and right at the two leaders with a smirk that was a sure fire sign that this guy was about to fuck up some ones day in a major way.

"Well? I'm down here, aren't I? Your move Bitches! Haha" He growled.

"Che…well boys, this guy thinks he's so tough I think that since we aren't going to kill the Satan brat, then we shouldn't let our amo go to waste! Ready fellas? Let's unload on this MOTHA FUCKER!" Shouted both gang leaders as the spray of bullets came at him from all 100 thugs. If they were surprised at the fact that all he did in his defense was lazily raise a hand, they were downright shocked that all their bullets melted before they reached him.

"What, I mean, who-who are you?" croaked one of the leaders.

"Like I said pin-prick, you don't want me down here with all of you." Said Gohan laughed.

"Ge-get him. GO! Kill him!" Shouted the other leader as the gang bangers started to charge Gohan with a physical assault.

"Yes, there we go. That's the logical response, 'since our guns didn't work against him, let's punch him!'" Mocked Gohan as he started to make quick work of his assailants.

*Videl pov*

Just when she thought things couldn't get any weirder, some blond guy decked out in what looks like drops out of the sky and-'woah, could this be the gold fighter?' she though as she examined him more thoroughly. 'Gold hair? Check. Freaky magic powers? Nope…wait….did he just make those bullets melt with his mind? Double check. Super strength?

"Well you don't seem to have trouble taking the rest of this ARMY of thugs out, do ya….."she muttered out loud. This, however caught the attention of the mysterious leather clad fellow.

"Well," Said the man, as he dropped the attacked on his head with a sickening crunch. "The trick is taking them all at once an causing a much damage with little effort as possible."

"Wha-ha-what?" Asked a confused Videl.

"That was my response to your statement."Chuckled the man in his, oh so condescending way.

"But how did he-"muttered Videl as she got up.

"Hear you? Yeah I know, freaky right? Haha, guess it's just part of the territory of being a super hero right?" Interrupted black leather dude, as she had taken to calling him in her head.

"Ok, that's enough of the patroinizing you jerk! And where do you get off helping me anyway? I had this covered!" Yelled Videl.

"Woah, cool it short stuff! Did you hear that guy talking shit about me, that is something up with which I will not put! They attacked me and it became my fight. I'm sure that this is something that you, even for someone of your….herm…stature can understand." Said leather dude, suppressing his laughter at his own joke.

"Hey who are you calling short ?"

"Babe, you make smurfet look like an Amazon, and with that I take my leave before you try to kill me. You and the boys in blue have clean up right? Ok, layta!" said leather dude as he turned to leave.

"Hey get back here, and what's your name anyway?" shouted Videl.

"Well, they call me many things. 'Dickhead', 'Jerk', 'Ass-munch', 'ASSHOLE!', 'Oh dear god not the face!', 'Stay away from my daughter!', 'Stay away from my WIFE!', 'STAY AWAY FROM MY LIVE STOCK', different context mind you, you however can call me Black light. Got that mighty mouse?" Said Black light with a quirk of his eyebrows.

"Yes and would you stop calling and or insinuating that I am short!" growled Videl through clenched teeth as Black Light took off towards the cealing.

"Nope, plus I think that short girls are cute!" He yelled back as he busted through the roof.

"He….Black Light hmm? I think 'ASSHOLE' suits him better…WAIT! Did he just say that he thought I was cute?"

**A/N: So, this is the continuation of my story haha. Like I said to one of you before, I was looking through some g/v fan fics for some good reads and I came upon this one and, I shit you not, forgot that I wrote it! Onward and upward as my favorite teacher always says. Next chapter: **_**BAND**_** of Brothers.**

**I'm thinking of having Broly show up at Orange Star…**


End file.
